Crescent Moon's Requiem
by Lady Hinata Uchiha
Summary: After more then two hundredth years of his death, she still misses him. And seeing her son once agian brings back memories that she thought were long gone... Memories of long ago when they meet, when they fell in love and when everything went wrong...
1. Lonely Requiem

**Crescent Moon's Requiem**

**Disclaimer: INUYASHA is property of Takahashi-sama. I only claim ownership of the plot use in this fan fiction**.

**A/N: I wrote this fan fiction because I have often wonder how Sesshomaru came to be. I was watching the newest episodes of Inuyasha: Final Act and after watching the episode with Sesshomaru's mother the idea for this story came to me. I hope who ever reads this enjoys it as much as I do writing it.**

**Kayoko is the name I use for Sesshomaru's mother since no one knows what it really is.**

_Italic: Thoughts (mostly Sesshomaru's mother's)__**Italic & Bold: Inner Youkai's thoughts**_

**Chapter 1:Lonely Requiem**

She sat there majestic, regal, beautiful and emotionless, while he with his companions walking away. Leavening her once again alone in her cherished Sky Castle.

_If I had any left, seeing you would bring tears of joy to my eyes, my precious pup. After so long you have finally return to this place… Unfortunately, it's wasn't by choice. You only came to retrieve your father's power. Other wise you wouldn't have set foot in this place…_

_That saddens me but I know I can't let it show… Not to you, not to anyone… Because after all, I am Inutaisho Kayoko, Once Daiyoukai of the Western Lands, Once Mate to The Honorable Inutaisho Touga, The Great Inu Daiyoukai and Mother to the Current Western Daiyoukai… A cold and heartless female youkai with a twisted sense of humor, that once banished her own mate from her side because she thought him unworthy of her any longer…_

_My heart can not help but be happy to see you again, my precious pup… You had changed… Your heart has soften. It's not noticeable to those who don't know you but as your mother, I know… I saw the sadness in you when you thought that little girl of yours had die and I also saw the happiness in your eyes when I gave her back to you… I've also heard rumor about you befriending an evil wind female youkai… That makes me happy because you are not so alone anymore. _

_Inutaisho Touga, The Great Daiyoukai and father of the current Daiyoukai of the West… you look so much like him now. Even if you're still missing the charm he had… When I saw you in the sky… for a second I thought you were him… I know how much you still long to be like him but there will never be anyone like him… You will one day learn that and relies that you have to make your own path in life, not follow your sire's… That is the only path to finding the true power you so desperately seek… _

A small, barley noticeable, sad smiled escaped her and made itself known in her stoic face. Her son was now gone, leavening only his scent, as prove that he had even been there.

_Although, in spite of the happiness I fell… my heart also hurts. The old wounds your father left behind have reopen after seeing you again. And they bring back memories that I made myself forget… _

**+…:The Past:…+**

She sat on her throne in the Moon Castle. Refusing to let the sadness inside her show through her face.

"As you wish, my beloved mate… This are your lands, after all" he said and turn to walk a way.

She watched him unable to look away. Because if she didn't look it would hurt more.

Just before exiting, he stopped. His head turn to the side. "I know your reasons for doing this and I understand…" he then smiled lovingly at her one last time.

With that, he had walked out of the castle, forever.

Her hand then went to the spot between her neck and left shoulder and touched the mating mark that he had place on her. The first tears out of many to come had fallen from her golden eyes.

**+…:Back to the Present:…+**

Her hand unconsciously went to the same spot on her neck and shoulder. The mark The Great Daiyoukai had place on her had long since faded away. It sadden her. For so long, since the day the marked had been place on her, she cherished it. Just as she cherished her precious pup.

Lady Kayoko gracefully stood up. One of her many lady's maids immediately came to her side and followed behind her as she made her way to the castle's Throne Room. The room was huge and beautifully decorated with hand painted walls and jewel decorated lanterns hanging from the sealing.

Kayoko cross the room and went up the steps leading to the two thrones. She took a sit on the on her mate use to sit on. She would always find peace and strength here, for some reason. Kayoko then took off her medallion and looked at it. Remembering the day her mate had give it to her. Originally, it had been only a spoiling present for her. He had later place the power for the sword inside of it for his son.

She smiled, remembering the old days when she and him had been so happy together. Back then, he would spoil her every chance he got by bringing her rear gifts and taking her to beautiful places she had never seen. She missed those days.

"You are feeling forlorn, My lady…" Her lady's maid said. It was more of a statement then a question.

Kayoko turn her gaze to her lady's maid. Una, a female InuYoukai with long black hair and purple colored eyes. She had been assign as her companion by her father since she was a child and had continue with her even after being mated. She was a loyal and a trusted servant. That was the only reason that save her from being killed for her moment.

"You're being impertinent, Una." Kayoko stated. Looking down at her servant that sat on the steps with an emotionless look.

"Then I apologize in advance for what I'm about to say… My lady may not show it but I see that the Young Master's visit had brought back painful memories that hurt your ladyship very much. Memories about Master Inutaisho, your ladyship late mate. My lady shouldn't keep things locked up like that. It does no good… besides the Master would not have liked it.

_Am I that obvious?_

"…I'm not saying this out of disrespect, my lady… It's just only that I care about your ladyship's well being…" her lady's maid said.

Kayoko didn't replied to her maid and for a whiled a silence fell between them. Being brave, Una finally stood up and kneel before her lady. "My lady?…" she said softly.

"Is it really that obvious, Una?" her long time made with a softer tone of voice.

Una smiled fondly at her and shock her head. "No, my lady… it's just that… I've been in your ladyship's serves for a time and I've learn to tell what your ladyship is feeling… What kind of servant would I be if I did?" she said trying to lighten the mood.

"Una…Leave my presence"

"If that is what my lady wishes, to be alone, I will do so " Una said to her lady sincerely and stood up and left the room leavening the lady alone.

Kayoko looked down at the medallion in her lap and longingly struck the crystal in the middle.

_No, I don't wish to be alone but there is nothing you can do to help, Una. Only he, my mate, can give me solace, just as he did so many yeas ago at one point._

**+…:The Past:…+**

A tall, young and beautiful InuYoukai Princess walked through the forest, having skillfully escaped her castle guards only minutes ago. The sun shined brightly today making her silver hair sparkle with every movement she made. She was free to do what she wanted, even if it just for the last few remanding hours she had left. She had to enjoy them at their fullest because after tonight she would be tie down to a dragon youkai that she didn't even know.

Her golden eyes looking around from one thing to another and finally landing on a bush full of wild berry. The young female youkai smiled mischievously and quickly made her way to the bush. She graded the bottom hem of her top layer kimono and stared collection berries. When she had enough, she made her swiftly way to the river she could smell just ahead of her.

She took her slippers off and stepped into the river. She dropped the berries in the water and after a few seconds collected them in her kimono again. She steeped out of the water and set on the grass by the river. Taking a berry, she popped it into her mouth and enjoyed the sweetness of it. This was life, she thought. If she could live like this forever she would be happy.

All of the sudden her youkai senses informed her that another youkai was near. She stood up and turn around quickly, just in time to see three snake youkai in their humanoid steeped out of the forest.

"Look brother, a pretty little bitch to have fun with…" the snake youkai that stood between the three said.

"I call first dips on her, brothers" said the one on the left.

"But you had first dips one the last one" complain the one on the write.

"Enough, I get to try her first this time" said the one in the middle and the other two didn't protested. Clearly he was the leader, this one was the one she had to keep a closer eye on.

"Who do you think you are stupid, lowlife youkai?" she said with an air of nobility. "I'm Kayoko, InuYoukai Princess of the Western Lands, heir to this very lands. How dare you threaten me?" she stared at them with her emotionless mask on. "…leave before I decide to not take pity on you and take you life for that threat…"

"The Inu Princess?…my, my aren't I lucky today?… I was planning to make you my mistress but with you title I'm take you as my mate and I'll be the ruler of this lands… how does that sound, brothers?" the leader of the three snakes said, ignoring her warning to leave before she decided to kill them.

Meanwhile the other two snake youkai had moved to her side in hopes of trapping her.

Disgusted, was what she felt. This three pathetic youkai had ignored her warning and still thought to continue on with their plan of mating **HER**, the Heir to the Western Lands… Did they really thought she wasn't going to fight them?… Foolish youkai, they deserved to die by her craws.

She smirked and her eyes darken with anticipation of their cold blood. This was going to be easy… not to mention fun.

"I agree, today is most be your luckily day… Want to know why?…" she said in a low and dangers tone. Her smirked widen and her eyes narrowed. "It's simple really, the reason is… today is your day to die, stupid youkai…" she laughed and disappeared from their sight.

Kayoko reappeared behind the lowlife demon on her left, the one that had call dips on her first. She trusted her poisonous claws from behind and through his chest. She took hold of his beating heart and pulled out her hand, ripped his heart out in the process. The youkai fell to his knees and then to the ground, dead.

She throw the still beating heart at the leaders feet. Their eyes followed the heart, taking their eyes of her, big mistake. She used the opportunity to summon her poisonous whip and steeped forward. When the two reaming demons looked at her she lashed out her whip and cut down the youkai into pieces, now only the leader remain.

The Youkai Princess turned to the last youkai "My, my, it would appeared it's just you and me now…" she said with twisted sense of humor.

"You bitch!… I will make you pay for this!" the snake said and lunched for an attack, changing into his youkai form in mid-air.

Kayoko steeped aside, making the youkai miss and land in the cold river. She turn and laughed at him. "Could you stop playing so we can actually begin the fight, now?..." she said, her twisted humor coming out once again.

The snake got infuriated and lashed at her a few more time. But unfortunately for him, he missed every single time. It was odious that he would not win this fight.

She sighed dramatically "I'm bored with you…" all the humor that she once had banished, leavening behind the emotionless mask.

The snake demon suddenly felt fear crawl into him and with good reason too. The Youkai Princess's eyes had suddenly gone blood red and next ting he knew a huge Inu stood in front of him. Eyes locked on him as his next meal. he try to escape, finally realizing that he could not win this match, unfortunately it had been too late because with Inu paw the Inu had crushed had of his snake body.

'_**How should I kill you?…**_**' **Kayoko wonder telepathically knowing full well that the snake could here her thoughts. _**'…poison…' **_was the only word that came out next.

Her claws stared glowing green and in a matter of seconds the snake demon was gone, no traces of him left behind. She melted the other snake bodies and then returned to her humanoid form.

She heard a sound behind her, it was… clapping? Kayoko turn around swiftly and reprimanded herself. How could she had let someone get this close to her with out even noticing. Leaning casually by a tree was a tall and handsome silver InuYoukai.

He was clapping and had an amused look in his face. "You have a twisted sense of humor, my lovely… Tell me, did you really had to tortured them before killing them?" the male youkai asked and stood up strait, to his full height.

"No, but it was more fun this way… Why? Do you got a problem with that?" she asked arrogantly. Who was this guy? And what did he wanted? And why was inner youkai so restless now? Danger? "I demand to know who you are"

"My apologizes, your radiant beauty made me forget my manners for a moment. My name is Touga of the West. May I ask for your name, beautiful maiden youkai?" he said and smiled charmingly at her.

She watched him cautiously, why was he being so… nice?. Something was wrong, her demon wanted to jump free and it was staring to fight her control. "Kayoko, InuYoukai Princess of the Western Lands…" She turn away from him, back to her discarded berries. But even after that she still keep herself on guard, she still didn't know what this youkai wanted.

He came up behind her. "Mouthwatering, don't you think?" his voice sounded like a purr to her sensible ears.

"Yes…"she said before realizing what he had really meant. He wasn't talking about the berries, he was talking about her. Her youkai stared to fight her with renew strength.

A faint blush appeared on her cheeks. Kayoko turn to look at him, frowning. He was smiling and it made the frown she had on melt away. That smile was dangers, she notice.

"…My engagement will be announce today… and tomorrow will be my mating ceremony… to a Dragon Taiyoukai…" Why had she said that? Had she said it to make him leave or was it because of something else? "Would you like one?" she offered him a berry.

He open his mouth and she feed it to him. "Delicious, just like I imagine you would be, my lovely…" he purred again.

Kayoko blushed and smiled sadly. "Please, cease the charm… it won't do any good. Tomorrow I will be mated…" she said and turn away from him. She was going to return to the castle.

He took hold of her arm and pulled her to his chest. "You seem unhappy, why?… do you not wish to marry this… dragon youkai?" Her heart skipped a beat , she so close to him and his voice…Her youkai started… whimpering?

She didn't answer him but with only one look she knew he didn't needed one.

She try to fight him, this want' right. Even if she was going to mate someone she didn't like and even hated, she could cheat on him.

His hold on her tighten and he lean in close. Just before meeting her lips, he change courses and his lips came in contact with her cheek. He licked her.

"Kayoko…" His voice was so close to her ear. That voice that he could seduced anyone with.

"I most go…" Kayoko reluctantly pushed him away. Why did fate not made the cross path before now?

She felt like crying, Touga represented what she could have had, if she didn't had to marry that cold dragon youkai. She ran, leavening Touga alone by the river.

_One meeting was all it took for me to fall for him. _


	2. Unexpected Solace

**Crescent Moon's Requiem**

**Disclaimer: INUYASHA is property of Takahashi-sama. I only claim ownership of the plot use in this fan fiction**.

_Italic: Thoughts (mostly Sesshomaru's mother's)_

_**Italic & Bold: Youkai's thoughts**_

**Chapter 2: Unexpected Solace **

_Back then, I thought that that would be the last time I would see him... I was engage to mate someone else, after all… But sadly, that didn't stopped me from thinking about him for the rest of the day. Up until the time I had to go to the banquet, all I could think about was Touga._

The Youkai Western Princess waited outside the door, gathering her strength. She was dress in a beautiful green and yellow kimono. It glitter beautifully in the light but that didn't matter. She found it revolting, she hated the color, the design… but most of all, she hated the youkai that had given it to her, her future mate.

Just thinking about it made her stomach sick. She was a InuYoukai. A kind of youkai that needed affection and love from their mates. The dragon type didn't believe in giving affection and love, they were cold. Maybe if her future mate had been a wolf, a fox or even a raccoon, she would have been ok…but he was a reptile, a.…a giant lizard.

Kayoko wanted to run and run and run, until she got so far away from this place, form him and from her father that was forcing her to mate him. She wished she was mating **him**, the youkai she had meet a few hours ago. But she knew that she couldn't because just on the other side of the door, her future dragon mate awaited her arrival.

"Proceed…" she ordered the doormen coldly, if she didn't do this now she was definitely going to run. They open the door and the footman on the other side announce her arrival.

"Presenting, Lady Kayoko, InuYoukai Princess and Heir of the Western Lands!"

All eyes turn to her and bowed respectfully. Half of the guest were InuYoukai and their eyes glitter with pride when they looked at her. The other half were all different types, wolfs, tigers, birds, bears and others. Only a hand full were dragons.

Her future mate step in front of her and took her arm in his, a chill pass though her. He was cold to the touch, so unlike the youkai from the river that had pulled her into his chest.

"You are late, I dislike tardiness. We will announce our engagement at once" he order and he turn then to look at the guests. "We have gather you here today to announce Lady Kayoko engagement to me, Heir to the Southern Lands"

The room went deadly quite. She knew what they were thinking, that they didn't match, the some thing she had been thinking just a few minutes ago.

She looked at the dragon beside her, he too had notice that no one was getting up to congratulate them and give them their blessings. She smirked, her people thought the same as she did.

"Tomorrow, the mating ceremony will take place, we invite you to stay in our castle and be apart of it." The dragon said with anger in his voice.

The guest started whispering among themselves when the heir to the southern lands turn to live and clearly pulling Kayoko by the arm.

"I Challenge Your Claim !" someone with a commending voice said.

The dragon turn angrily. "Who dears say that?"

The guests parted in half, making way for the person that had protested. When Kayoko saw him, she gasped. Her hand went to cover her mouth to stop herself from saying something.

"Who are you?" the dragon demanded the man on the other side of the room.

"My name is Lord Touga and I challenge you for the right to mate Lady Kayoko!" said the youkai from the river.

"You can't challenge my claim, it's against the law." said the dragon to the InuYoukai that had challenge him.

Touga chuckled "Oh, that may be true… for Dragon Youkai…. You must not be familiar with InuYoukai law. Let me enlighten you…. Our law states that any InuYoukai can challenge anyone for the right to mate a InuYoukai…" Touga said as he walked up to them.

"I'm not an InuYoukai, so that law doesn't apply to me" the dragon said.

"Yes, we are all aware that you are a dragon… But you attempting to mate a female InuYoukai and so it does apply to you" Touga said as he stood in front of them. "but don't take my word for it… You can asked the Youkai Council, if you so wish"

The dragon turn to the nearest member of the Council, an old tiger youkai . "Council Lord, is this true?"

"Yes, it is," the tiger lord said with out even hesitating.

"You see… So, I Lord Touga challenge you to a dual for the right to mate Lady Kayoko!" Touga said loud and clear for everyone to heard. "…but since I'm the challenger, you are the one that state the conditions, time and place of the dual." Touga side and stepped beside Kayoko.

The dragon lord thought about it for a minute and then turn to Touga. "The conditions, everything is fair and we will be using a Second in the battle. The time, tomorrow after dawn. And the place, here in this castle's courtyard…."

Everyone's eyes turn to Touga. "…your Second?" he said

"I chose… my father, as my second." the Dragon smirked knowing that with his father's help there was no way he could loose this match. "Who will you pick, _Lord_?"

'_**That cheater!' **_Kayoko's youkai said in he mind. _**'He name a Daiyoukai as his Second to fight by his side' **_Oh, how she wanted to grab his neck and strangle him or melt him with her poisonous claws. If she ever got the chance she was going to kill him.

"…Lady Kayoko, as my second." The guest gasped in horror and disbelieve.

Lady Kayoko on the other hand, smirked.

The guests started to whispered among themselves, but it was useless since mostly all the youkai there had enhance hearing. No one in youkai history had even named the female they were fighting for as their Second because females were usually weaker them males.

He was going to loose and the princess would have to marry the dragon.

"That can't be allowed, right Council Lord?" asked the dragon heir.

The Tiger who was still near by stayed silent, in his mind he was going through the laws. "It has never been done… but there is no law against it." said the old youkai.

"Then tomorrow, in the courtyard after dawn… Be ready." said Touga.

"Why bother, everyone already knows the out come of this match. I will be victories" said the dragon lord. "why don't you go and enjoy your last night alive…" the dragon lord turn and walked out the door.

Touga turn to Kayoko and afford his her arm. "My lady, would you honor me with a dance?" he asked and smiled at her.

Kayoko took his arm and he led her to the middle of the floored. The music started, he wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her closer then needed. She placed a hand on his shoulder and they began to dance. For some reason, no one could take their eyes of the couple.

"Why did you it?" she asked him curiously.

"…for you, why else would I do it?" he parted from her and spun her, then return to dancing.

"…then why did you chose me as your second?"

"Because I believe you were the best choice other then a Daiyoukai... picking a Daiyoukai is like not trusting in my own strength…and just so you know, I'm very proud of my… _strengths_ " he said with a suspicious smirked at the end.

For some reason she got the impression that he wasn't talking about his youkai strength anymore.

_Later he told me that he was the heir to a noble InuYoukai clan, second to the actually ruling clan…Back then, he still wasn't as strong and as recognize by the youkai society as when he when he die… but that didn't matter to me. _

_For the rest of the banquet, we dance and spend the time talking to other youkai nobles. I meet his mother and father, they didn't had fate that we would win the up coming dual. He however assured them and asked them to have fate in him and me. That night, I slept peacefully for the first time since my father had told me I was engaged to that lizard because I was sure we would win. _

_The next day, the courtyard was inhabited by more youkai then there was in the banquet. _

Lady Kayoko walked outside. She was wearing a white and blue haori and hakama with armor over it. She also had a pair of long daggers secured to her side. Her hair braided back so it wouldn't get in the way.

The air was a bit cold but no one cared they were waiting with anticipation for the dual to come. Her gaze was then turn to the two youkai a few feet away arguing, and Inu and a dragon. The Inu turn to look at her and started approaching her.

He was handsome and tall, with long silver hair that made her want to run her hands trough it. He looked ready for the battle.

He stopped in front of her. "Hello my mate, did you had a good sleep?" he asked with a smiled.

"I'm not your mate… and I've been thinking, maybe I'll go back to the Heir of the Southern Lands and mate him… " she joked with a serious voice.

She watched as the smiled on his face drop and he stepped closer to her, his youkai energy flaring dangerously. He grabed her arm, his claws hurting her but not enough to draw blood. He pushed her against the castle wall and press himself against her. He use a hand to take hold of her chin making her look only at him.

"I won't allow that, you are **mine**!" his voice sounded treating nothing like the one he had use last night. "…**My mate**!" his eyes started to tint red.

Then It clicked!…He was jealous and being possessive! The dragon youkai had probably said something to him that put him on the edge and then she had only made it worst trying to joke with him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned closer to his ear. She leaned up so her lips brushed the shell of his ear lightly."…I was joking…" she whispered as she moved lower and kissed him on the corner of his mouth ."…Mate…" then she turn to the side and lick him.

His eyes return to normal "Bitch, you have a twisted sense of humor…" his voice had return to normal too.

"Yeah?… but you like it" she said in a low voice that she knew he liked.

Touga captured her lips, she gasped and parted them to allow him entrance. Her hands tangled themselves in his silvery locks in the process.

Kayoko tilted her head slightly, deepening the kiss he had started. Bravely she slipped her tongue out to taste him and he parted his lips to let her explore farther. She smiled when she heard him groaned lowly. She had licked the points of each sharp fang and he seem to like it because he then moved his tongue to meet hers.

They didn't wanted to separate but the dual was about to start.

"…later…" she whispered when he continue kissing her.

Touga nuzzle her neck and then bit it lightly. "Mine"

He then compose himself and offered her his arm after she had done the same. "Ready?" he asked her after she took it.

She nodded, still not trusting herself to talk.

They walked to were the youkai were gather and they took their place across form the two dragon youkai. Her father came between them.

"Commence!" he said and moved out of the way.

"I'll finish you off quickly, Touga" the dragon said and both lashed at him at once.


	3. Epic Clash

**Disclaimer: **_**INUYASHA**_** is property of Takahashi-sama. I only claim ownership of the plot use in this fan fiction**.

_Italic: Thoughts __**Italic & Bold: Youkai's thoughts**_

**Crescent Moon's Requiem**

**Chapter 3: Epic Clash **

Touga look to the sky and they followed. Using their demon abilities they fought in the sky. The dragons would attack Touga from different sides and he would have no other choice then to defend, never allowing him the chance to counter attack. If humans were the ones watching, all they could see was flashing lights.

After a while, they return to the ground. Touga landed next to Kayoko and the dragon's on each side of him. Touga took out his sword and Kayoko took out her daggers. She stepped behind him, facing one of the two dragons Once again the dragons attacked, but this time Kayoko stopped the heir.

Using her youkai strength and speed, she pushed him back and away form the other two fighting. She cut his across the arm with her daggers.

"Stay out of this!" he order angry that she was getting in the way "…or I will make you pay when this dual ends"

"Not likely, lizard!" she said and stayed in her place keeping her guard.

"You impudent bitch!" he got angry and hit her a cross the face, catching her of guard and sending her flying across the courtyard.

Thinking she was out of the way, he turn his attention to Touga and his father. Kayoko use this opportunity and throw the daggers at him. One stabbed him in the leg and the other in his back. He reached back and pull them out, crushing them and making them useless.

"I may be a bitch…but I'm not your bitch!" she yelled when she finally had his attention.

He lashed out at her with his sword, Kayoko called fort her poison claws and launched at him. Just in time before his first attacked hit her she moved behind him and clawed him. He swiftly turn, cutting her side.

She jumped back and then attacked, going for his neck. She moved to the side barely getting scratched. She didn't let him think and see the damage she had done, she launched at him once again.

This time however he was ready and douched it and thrust his sword through her shoulder. It would have gone through her heart but she had time to move. He twisted it whiled still inside causing her pain. He withdrew it and thrust it back, this time in her stomach.

She smirked thought the pain and shoot out poison through her clawed hand that was now inside his own stomach. He realized what was happing and jumped back but it was too late the poison was already in his system. It would not kill him but it would slow him down.

From the coner of her eye she looked over at Touga. He was again in the sky fighting the dragon Daiyoukai.

She started coughing out blood but she knew it wasn't something to worry about. Her wounds were already staring to heal. When she looked up the dragon was coming at her with renewed anger. She prepared she for the attack there was no way to avoid it. Touga must have notice this because he jumped down and landed in front of her, blocking the attack from the youkai. The youkai then jumped back and away from him.

When she stopped coughing, she saw the Daiyoukai leap to attack Touga. She summoned her poisonous whip and use it to grab one of his legs and threw him across the field.

"Thanks" he said and they stood back to back again, awaiting their next attack.

The dragons however didn't attack and just started glowing. Both Touga and Kayoko knew what was coming next.

"Kayoko, can you create another whip with your other hand?" she nodded and the other whip appeared. "Good, they will attack at the same time. When they do, I want you to start spinning in this spot… you must create a barrier with your whip."

"But you-!"

"Don't worry I will be out of the way" he assured her "…here they come" Kayoko nodded and decided to trust him and his plan.

Just as the two, now transform dragons, launched at them she used her demon speed and stared spinning. This made a sort of barrier at stopped the dragons from hurting her. The ground tremble and into her view came a giant inu. Touga, she realized, had shot to the sky and released his youkai to transform into his true form.

The two dragons must have notice this because they stopped their attacked and changed their attention to him.

**'Mate, transform!'** he growled telepathically at her. She took to the sky and let her youkai go, changing into a giant inu.

She landed beside him and then they both jump at the dragons. They when for the neck with their mouths and pushed their claws though their hard scaly bodies, ripping their flesh open.

When she finally got a good grip on the dragon's neck she let her poison come out from her fangs. The dragon attacked with a beam of energy but that was easily douched. And while he regained his energy she continued to attack him.

After not too long, the dragon was too weak to continue fighting and returned to his humanoid form. He dropped to the ground, tired and half bleeding to death. He was declared the looser and his claim on her was no more. Medical youkai came for him and took him away to the medical wing of the castle.

Still in her Inu form she turn to look at Touga, only in time to see him jump at her and sank his fangs in to her neck drawing out blood, claiming and marking her as his. She moved a bit and sank her own fangs into him, claiming and marking him too.

Still with their fangs sank in one another, they return to their humanoid forms. She pulled away and licked the wound, sealing it. She turned to look at him and he was licking the blood from his lips.

Both where cover in blood and wounds, their clothes ruin, but they were happy and that was all that matter. Every youkai gathered in the courtyard started cheering and congratulating the new mates, the dragon youkai forgotten.

_That is the first of the many more days I spend happily with him_.

_After that we where separated and taken to change into more appropriate clothes for the celebration that lasted for the rest of the day. I remember that after every guest left father called me to his office. He told that he was disappointed with me for not mating the dragon youkai. He said many other things but I don't wish to remember them… The point being that I left the castle with my mate that night, never to come back again._

_After leaving the castle with my mate, I started felling nerves with the weird grinned Touga had on. He took me to a beautiful castle and then ignoring all the servants' greetings, to a beautiful room within._

Soon after she heard he door close and lock behind her, Kayoko felt a pair of strong, hard arms encircled her waist and a warm nose pressed to the nape of her neck. She relaxed against her mate and brought her hand up to rest on his forearms. The nervousness that she had been felling melted away with his warm touch.

"Tired, my mate?" Touga's strong, seductive voice spoke against her neck. He nuzzled his nose against the mating mark, then nibble lightly on her ear. It made her giggle and that in turn earned her a low growl from him.

"No, not at all… why do you ask?…" she said with a smiled, fully already knowing the reason he was asking. It was sweet, however, how he actually care if she was up for mating. Unconsciously, she pressed her back against him and tilted her head to the side, giving more access to her neck.


End file.
